deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shao Kahn
Shao Kahn is the main villain of the Mortal Kombat video game franchise, and other related media. He previously fought M. Bison in the 27th episode of Death Battle, Shao Kahn VS M. Bison. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Albert Wesker VS Shao Kahn *Shao Kahn vs Gargos *Amy Rose vs Shao Kahn *Akuma VS Mortal Kombat *Shao Kahn vs Darth Sidious *Dio Brando vs Shao Kahn *Skeletor vs Shao Kahn *Lord Tirek VS Shao Kahn *Shao Kahn vs Lex Luthor *Thor vs Shao Kahn *Magneto Vs. Shao Kahn *Shadow Mewtwo vs. Shao Kahn *Shao Kahn Vs. Nightmare *Shao Kahn VS Etrigan the Demon *Shao Kahn vs Guts *Shao Kahn vs King Dedede *Shao Kahn vs. Kratos *Shao Kahn vs Master Hand *Shao Kahn vs. Ozai (Fire Lord) *Shao Kahn vs. Reaper (By BonBooker) *Takuto Tatsunagi Vs Shao Kahn *Mace Windu vs Shao Kahn Completed Fights *Shao Kahn vs King Dedede * Shao Kahn vs. Akuma * Bowser vs Shao Kahn * Darth Vader vs Shao Kahn * Shao Kahn vs. Dr. Doom * Shao Kahn vs. Ganondorf * Shao Kahn vs. Gilgamesh * Shao Kahn VS Giratina * Shao Kahn vs Lord Voldemort Possible Opponents *Asgore Dreemurr (Undertale) *Raven History Known as Shao Kahn the Conquerer, he was assigned to the bleak realm of Outworld by the Elder Gods. Instead, he became the chief advisor to the Dragon King Onaga, who planned to take over the realms one at a time. Eventually, he poisoned Onaga, and took the realm of Outworld for his own. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Full Name: Emperor Shao Kahn the Konqueror *Age: Over 10,000 years *Height: 218 cm / 7'2" *Weight: 181 kg / 400 Ibs *Occupation: Emperor of Outworld *Former ambassador of Elder Gods *Fighting styles: Tai Tsu, Lui He 'Arsenal' 'Wrath Hammer' *Can be summoned from thin air *Far larger than real mauls *Requires superhuman strength to wield *Sometimes used as throwing weapon 'Sword of Shao Kahn' *Only seen in that crappy TV show 'Sorcery' *Minor telekinesis *Brainwashing *Teleportation *Can summon weapons *Creates energy weapons *Soul manipulation 'Move Set' *Charging Spikes *Upward Shoulder *Light Spear *Explosive Ball *Mystic Choke *Emperor's Shield *Eye Beams *Soulnado Death Battle Info (Fanon) Feats *Easily dispatched Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade at once *Defeated Kung Lao with ease *Escaped Onaga's grasp *Successfully killed Blaze *Victor of the final battle of Armageddon Faults *Arrogant *Defeated by Liu Kang and Raiden Gallery ShaoKahnSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Mortal Kombat - Shao Kahn's Official MKII Promo Art by Patrick Rolo.png|Shao Kahn's Official MKII Promo Art by Patrick Rolo Mortal Kombat - Shao Kahn Concept Art for the Mortal Kombat Trilogy Version.png|Shao Kahn Concept Art for the Mortal Kombat Trilogy Version Shao_Kahn_1.png|Shao Kahn without the helmet. The_War_Hammer.jpg|His main weapon, the War Hammer RetardedHelmet.jpg|His helmet. Shao_Kahn.jpg|Shao Kahn as he appears in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. Shao Kahn (MKVDCU).jpg|Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. Shao_versus.png Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Villains Category:Martial Artist Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Royal Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Main Antagonist Category:Playable Character Category:Forcefield Manipulators